Jealousy
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: AU. Comment réagirait Yuri s'il voyait Flynn flirter avec un autre ?


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! :)

J'ai écris cette fic assez rapidement pour **BleachHitsugaya**, mais je me suis dit qu'elle plairait peut être à d'autres personnes. J'espère que ça sera le cas. ;)

Pour info, de nombreux termes/clins d'oeils renvoient à Tales of Graces dans ce one-shot, même si ce n'est pas vraiment un cross-over.

En revanche, c'est très clairement un AU et une fic Fluri. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, rien ne vous oblige à lire, merci de votre compréhension. :)

Cette fic n'a aucun lien avec mes autres fics TOV.

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Jealousy**

La ville de Zahvert était à la fois connue pour son climat rude (il y neigeait fréquemment) et pour son école militaire prestigieuse, qui avait la réputation de former la crème des Etats-majors du monde entier. Être inscrit dans cette école était vécu par bon nombre de jeunes étudiants, fille ou garçon, comme un honneur et une formidable chance pour leur avenir.

Flynn Scifo, jeune blond d'une vingtaine d'années, ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il était entré dans cette école à l'âge de 18 ans et s'était, depuis, distingué dans toutes les matières. Son talent au combat, son sens tactique, son sérieux, etc... lui valaient l'admiration de ses camarades et de certains de ses professeurs, qui voyaient en lui un futur général glorieux.

Toutefois, si Flynn était une exception bénéfique pour l'école, un autre élève ne faisait que ternir la réputation de l'établissement à chaque fois qu'une occasion se présentait.

Yuri Lowell n'avait jamais aimé les ordres et les règlements, surtout lorsqu'il devait les appliquer. Il était donc couru d'avance qu'une école militaire ne lui conviendrait absolument pas. Toutefois, son tuteur avait insisté pour qu'il se rende à Zahvert car, en dépit de son apparence nonchalante (son uniforme n'était jamais mis correctement), de ses longs cheveux bruns (alors que le règlement exigeait des cheveux courts pour les garçons) et de ses répliques cinglantes, Yuri était probablement le meilleur élève de l'école juste derrière Flynn.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à leur rivalité que les deux garçons avaient appris à se connaître, jusqu'à devenir très bon amis. Une amitié qui n'était plus tout à fait un secret au sein de l'établissement mais qui cachait des sentiments bien plus profonds qu'aucun de leurs camarades n'avaient encore mis à jour, même si les garçons ne cherchaient pas vraiment à le cacher. Ils partageaient d'ailleurs un appartement en ville.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait tard comme à l'accoutumée, Flynn fut surpris d'être accueilli par la pénombre et le silence. D'habitude, Yuri l'attendait et lui laissait à peine le temps de poser ses affaires avant de lui sauter dessus (au sens propre, comme au figuré). Cet accueil glacial inquiéta quelque peu le blond qui se dirigea vers l'interrupteur le plus proche. Une fois la pièce éclairée, il manqua de faire un bond en arrière lorsqu'il découvrit que son colocataire était juste à côté de lui et qu'il l'observait avec un regard mauvais.

« Alors, Môsieur le futur officier d'élite, on n'est même plus capable de sentir une présence ennemie dans le noir? Franchement, tu me déçois. »

Son compagnon avait lancé cette phrase d'un ton sec, ce qui surprit Flynn encore davantage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Yuri ? » demanda t-il, un peu perdu.

« Ce qui me prend? » s'énerva l'homme aux longs cheveux. « Tu ne vois pas ce qui pourrais me prendre, Flynn ? »

Le blond connaissait son colocataire depuis un peu plus de 3 ans. D'abord en tant que rival/ami, puis en tant qu'amant. Il savait donc très bien que si ce dernier se mettait en colère, le mieux était de garder son calme. Il inspira donc profondément avant de répondre :

« Non, je ne vois pas, et si tu pouvais m'expliquer sans le hurler, ça ne serais pas plus mal. »

Yuri baissa alors la tête et n'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il était en train de se calmer. N'importe qui, mais pas Flynn qui le connaissait par coeur et se prépara à la réponse. Elle ne tarda pas mais le prit de court : sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment, le blond s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le mur derrière lui.

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas? » siffla son amant, de plus en plus furieux. « Je serais donc clair : qu'est-ce que tu trouves à ce gamin avec qui tu traînes? »

« Le gamin? »

« Oui, le petit châtain avec qui tu as passé ta journée! » répliqua froidement Yuri.

« Ah, Asbel? Il est juste venu me demander quelques conseils... » répondit le blond d'un air détaché.

« Quelques conseils? »

Comprenant qu'il s'était peut être emporté trop vite, Yuri relâcha Flynn mais continua de le fixer de son regard noir.

Le blond remis son col et sa veste en ordre avant de croiser le regard de son amant, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres.

« Enfin, en un sens, oui, j'ai flirté un peu avec lui si tu veux tout savoir » déclara t-il, narguant presque son colocataire. « Mais dis-toi que je ne faisais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. »

L'agresseur devenu agressé changea aussitôt d'expression et marmonna :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Vraiment? Tu vas peut être me dire que j'ai mal vu et que tu ne flirte pas avec Judith!? » asséna Flynn, toujours aussi calme mais dont le ton se faisait de plus en plus glacial à chaque mot.

« Tu as essayé de me rendre jaloux parce que je 'flirt' avec une fille? » s'exclama Yuri moitié amusé, moitié indigné. « Mais ce n'est qu'une fille! Elle ne comptera jamais autant que toi! »

Un instant de silence puis :

« Ca, c'est ce que tu dis. » rétorqua le blond en croisant les bras, la mine boudeuse mais néanmoins ravi par la déclaration de son amant.

Sachant que les paroles n'auraient plus d'effet à ce stade, et sachant qu'ils avaient tous les deux agit comme des idiots, Yuri se rapprocha sensuellement de Flynn et parvint à se glisser entre ses bras, telle une anguille. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent avant de se diriger, sans se décoller l'un de l'autre, vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

**XxXxX**

_**Une bonne heure plus tard, après quelques exercices nocturnes**_

« Yuri... je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de te rendre jaloux. C'était idiot. » dit soudain Flynn, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit et détournant le regard, honteux.

« Essayé? Moi je trouve que tu as bien réussi, mais ça m'apprendra à ne pas assez tenir compte de tes sentiments... Même si je ne peux pas te promettre de ne jamais recommencer. »

« Je sais. Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime. »

A ces mots, le jeune homme aux cheveux longs fut tout à coup ravi que la pièce soit plongée dans l'obscurité. Ainsi, son compagnon ne le verrait pas prendre une teinte écarlate.

« Cesse de dire des âneries et dors » lança t-il en s'enfonçant profondément dans les couvertures.

Souriant, Flynn en fit autant et s'endormit peu après, Yuri blottit contre lui.

**XxXxX**

Merci d'avoir lu ce one-shot qui n'est, à la base, qu'un délire entre amies. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review si ça vous a plu. ;) No flames of course.

PS : Oui, le titre est en anglais. :D


End file.
